Eternal Friendship
by Kazuyo Fuzuki
Summary: Je suis une des survivantes de l'attaque de l'île Tenro avec Mavis et Zera. Je suis partie à l'aventure avec elle et fondé Fairy Tail à ses côté. Un jour on nous l'a ramené morte et quant à moi on m'a enfermé dans un cristal dans lequel je ne vieillirai pas. Un jour quelqu'un le brisa et je pu en sortir. C'est ici que ma vie repris. OcxSting
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J'aperçus des vêtements devant moi alors je les mis, je regardais par la même occasion pour voir le visage de la personne qui m'avais libéré mais à mon plus grand regret il n'y avait personne. Je m'empressais de quitter cette salle en discrétion alors je montais les marches sans faire de bruits et, me cacha derrière un comptoir de bar. Subitement quelqu'un m'interpella.  
«Pourquoi tu te caches? _Me dit-il_  
_Qui es-tu ? _Lui demandais-je_  
_Moi c'est Natsu ! Et toi t'es qui ? _Me demanda t-il_  
_On m'appelle Rhéa. _Répondis-je_  
_Ok viens suis moi on va sortir en douce parce que si on me voit je suis mort. _Me dit-il en rigolant_  
_D'accord... »  
Il me pris par la main et se mis à courir. Je ne savais pas où on allait mais j'avais décidé de faire confiance à ce Natsu en espérant qu'il n'allait pas me faire courir à ma perte.  
A a peine quelques mètres de cet endroit on entendit une voix.  
« _Natsu tu m'entends ? _Demanda cette voix_  
_Warren c'est toi ? _Demanda Natsu_  
_Qui veux tu que ce soit idiot ! Le maître veut que nous recherchions une personne qui s'est échappée de la guilde donc si tu trouves quelqu'un de louche ramène la à la guilde. _Lui dit-il_  
Natsu me regarda  
_Ok pas de problème mais c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda-t-il  
_C'est une fille apparemment. _Répondit-il_  
_Ok j'ai vue personne. _Lui dit-il_  
Subitement ce Warren ''raccrocha''  
_Natsu pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? _Lui demandis-je_  
_Parce que t'es une amie. _Me dit-il en souriant bêtement_  
_M...Mais..on se connaît à peine.. _Dis-je_  
_Et alors ? Sa change rien pour moi hahahaha! _dit-il en éclatant de rire_  
_Euh...merci... _Dis-je_  
_Haha ! bon faut trouver une cachette ! _Répondit-il_  
_Une...Une cachette ? Tu es sérieux là ? _Lui dis-je choquée_  
_Bah oui pourquoi ? _Me demanda-t-il_  
_Mais tu veux qu'on se cache où il n'y a aucune cachette ici tu le vois bien non ? _Lui dis-je_  
_Viens on va chez une amie elle ne dira pas non pour nous cacher hihihi. _Me dit-il en rigolant_  
_Ok...( _j'ai pas fini moi_ ) » _lui dis-je_  
On se remit en marche et au bout de quelques minutes on arriva devant une maison et Natsu ouvra la porte d'un coup et entra. Je le suivis donc et j'aperçus des escaliers, on les monta et on se retrouva face à une porte. Natsu ouvrit la porte de la même façon que la précédente et il se mit à crier.  
« _Ohé Lucy t'es là ?! _Cria-t-il_  
_Natsu ?Nan mais sa va pas de rentré chez les gens comme ça!T'es pas chez toi je te rappel! _Hurla-t-elle_  
_Tu veux bien nous cacher ? Hahaha ! _Lui dit-il en rigolant_  
_Tu vas te cacher ailleurs compris ?! Euh attends,pourquoi nous ? _Demanda-t-elle_  
_Bah moi et Rhéa évidemment. _Lui répondit-il_  
_Euh...Salut...Moi c'est Rhéa enchantée.. _Lui dis-je_  
_Enchantée moi c'est Lucy ravie de te connaître ! _Me dit-elle_  
_Bon tu veux bien nous cacher ? Moi j'ai fais une blague au vieux alors s'il me trouve il va m'en coller une et Rhéa quant à elle est recherchée par le vieux car elle s'est échappée de la guilde. _Expliqua-t-il à Lucy_  
_Pourquoi échappée ? Tu étais enfermée à la guilde ? _Me demanda Lucy_  
_J'étais enfermée oui...mais pas dans une cellule non mais dans de la glace. Quelqu'un a réussi à la briser mais une fois par terre il n'y avait personne devant moi...Je me demande qui m'a aidé en brisant cette glace... _Répondis-je à Lucy_  
_C'est bizarre je ne savais pas qu'on avait quelqu'un d'enfermé dans de la glace à la guilde. _Dit-elle pensente_  
_Bon tu veux bien nous cacher ? _Insista Natsu_  
_Bon d'accord mais si je le fais c'est pas pour toi mais pour Rhéa c'est compris ? _Répondit-elle_  
_D'accord merci Luce! _Dit Natsu_  
_Merci Lucy. _Dis-je_  
_Mais de rien Rhéa c'est normal après tout à partir de maintenant on est amie et entre amie c'est normal de s'aider. Et toi arrête de m'appeler comme ça! » _Dit Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lucy alla ensuite prendre un bain et me laissa donc seule avec Natsu.  
Cela me faisait tout bizarre car je n'avais été en contact avec personne depuis des années. Au bout de quelques minutes Lucy rentra dans la pièce et se mit donc à parler.  
« _Mais au fait il est où Happy ? _Demanda Lucy à Natsu_  
_Il espionne le vieux pour être sûr qu'il ne nous trouve pas, cool non ? _Lui dit-il_  
_Oui oui si tu le dis. Tiens Rhéa je te prête ces vêtements en attendant que tu en aies des autres car ceux que tu portes sont trop grands pour toi. _Me dit-elle_  
_Merci Lucy. _Lui dis-je_  
_Mais de rien ! Pendant que j'y pense...Tu as quel âge ? Parce que tu ne me semble pas bien grande pour être ainsi recherchée. _Me demanda Lucy_  
_J'ai 12 ans.. _Répondis-je à Lucy_  
_Mais tu es toute jeune c'est incroyable quand même. _Me dit Lucy surprise_  
_En réalité j'aurai dû être morte depuis longtemps. _Dis-je_  
_Oui cela est logique. Natsu reste là je vais à la salle de bains avec Rhéa, compris ? _Dit Lucy à Natsu_  
_Ok ok ! » _Lui dit Natsu_  
Une fois arrivées dans la pièce je me mise a enlever les vêtements que je portais puis subitement Lucy me fit peur.  
« _C'est quoi ça ?! _Demanda-t-elle_  
_C'est rien. _Lui répondis-je_  
_Vas-y montres moi. _Insista Lucy_  
_Bon d'accord... _Dis-je_  
_Mais c'est...la marque de Fairy Tail ! _Dit Lucy surprise_  
_Oui...Je fais partie de Fairy Tail... _Lui expliquais-je_  
_Donc tu n'as aucune raison d'être la prisonnière de la guilde alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! _Me dit Lucy joyeuse_  
_Non...Ils le savaient déjà... _Lui dis-je_  
_Passons une nuit tranquille et demain on ira en parler au maître, d'accord ? _Me demanda-t-elle_  
_D'accord... » _Lui répondis-je_  
Une fois notre discussion terminée nous retournâmes dans la pièce principale où se trouvait Natsu. Lui allait dormir sur le sol, Lucy dans son lit et moi sur le canapé. Je venais de me faire deux nouveaux amis et ça me rendait heureuse mais je me demandais néanmoins si tout allait aussi bien se passer le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque je me réveillais tout le monde dormait encore, je décidais donc de me lever et de quitter la maison en douce. Je pris donc les vêtements que m'avait donné Lucy et partis en direction de la salle de bain. Je les mis,plia le pyjama qu'elle m'avait prêté et le posa sur le rebord de son lavabo. Je quittais la pièce et marchais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras, c'était Natsu.  
« _Tu vas où ?  
_Ça ne te regarde pas !  
_Tu vas à la guilde c'est ça ?  
_Oui, comment tu le sais ?  
_Je viens avec toi.  
_Non j'y vais seule.  
_Non je viens après tout je dois rester caché avec toi. Grimpes sur mon dos !  
_Pourquoi tu dois me porter sur ton dos ?  
_Personne te verra comme ça hahaha !  
_Que je sois à terre ou sur ton dos on me verra.  
_Tu mettras une cape cool non ?  
_D'accord comme tu veux pfff...  
_Sa va être drôle surtout celle du vieux hahahaha !  
_Ok mais pour l'instant arrête de rigoler sinon tu vas réveiller Lucy !  
_Ah oui elle dort j'avais oublier, aller montes.  
_Oui »  
Il me prit donc sur son dos et on quitta de ce pas la demeure de Lucy. Je me demandais bien à quoi pouvais ressembler le maître de Fairy Tail après tout les seuls que j'ai connue étaient Mavis et Precht, les autres maîtres je ne pouvais pas les connaître car j'étais prisonnière de cette stupide glace, néanmoins sans elle je ne serais pas là,ce n'est pas si mal que ça en fait. Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées on se trouvait devant la guilde,j'avais peur,peur qu'il me renferme dans de la glace,je ne voulais pas terminer toute ma vie comme ça. A cet instant Natsu commença à me parler.  
« _Prête ?  
_Euh...Oui je crois  
_Alors c'est parti !  
_Mais cours pas trop vite sinon je vais tomber !  
_T'es où le vieux ?!  
_Natsu. Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix. _Dit une personne_  
_Y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler !  
_Qui donc ? _Demanda le maître_  
Je descendis du dos de Natsu.  
_Pourquoi vous me cherchez ?  
_Ce ne serait pas la jeune fille qui s'est échappée ?  
_Oui c'est bien moi, que me voulez-vous ?!  
_Je te cherchais pour te poser une question. Pour commencer comment t'appelles-tu ?  
_On m'appelle Rhéa et vous,comment vous appelez-vous ?  
_Je suis Makarov et aussi le maître de Fairy Tail.  
_Très bien.  
_J'aimerai savoir qui t'as mis dans ce cristal ?  
_Je ne sais pas.  
_Qui t'as fais sortir ?  
_Je ne sais pas.  
_Connais-tu le premier maître de cette guilde ?  
_Oui  
_Fais-tu partie de la guilde ?  
_Oui  
_Donc tu es libre d'y rester ou de partir.  
_Pourquoi je partirai ? C'est Mavis qui a créé la guilde donc je ne partirai jamais !  
_Tu es un membre de Fairy Tail donc tu fais partie de notre grande famille.  
_Merci beaucoup...Mais?Vous êtes le fils de Yuri n'est-ce pas ?  
_Oui c'est bien ça.  
_Vous avez bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vue hihihi  
_Haha c'est normal après tout.  
_Merci beaucoup de m'accepter parmi vous maître.  
_Mais de rien mon enfant. Aller va manger quelque chose tu dois avoir faim.  
_Oui merci ! »  
Finalement tout c'était bien passé et j'en étais heureuse. Quelques heures plus tard Lucy arriva furieuse et nous gronda Natsu et moi. Au fur et à mesure la guilde se remplie, je découvris donc la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail. Mavis aurait été heureuse de voir que la guilde qu'elle avait créé été devenue une grande famille. J'étais avec Natsu, Lucy et un chat bleu qui se faisait appeler Happy. Qu'il est mignon ce chat ! Il y avait aussi deux autres personnes qui nous ont rejoints: une jeune fille à peine plus vieille que moi,elle s'appelle Wendy, et une autre plus âgé que moi,Erza. Il y avait aussi un chat mais celui-ci est blanc et est une femelle,c'est Carla. Un homme du même âge que Natsu arriva,Grey, il est plutôt froid quand on le regarde comme ça,je pense que je ne dois pas trop lui parler. Mais ils m'ont permis de rejoindre leur groupe ainsi que de partir en missions avec eux ! J'allais oublier une choses qui peut s'avérer importante ! J'ai une chambre à fairy Hill, c'est trop cool là-bas et super jolie en plus !  
Je fis plusieurs missions accompagnée de Natsu et des autres mais un jour je dû me résoudre à quelque chose... je devais rester seule à Fairy Tail car ils devaient passer leur examen de rang S sur l'île Tenrô. J'avais demandé à Makarov pour venir avec eux car je voulais revoir l'île sur laquelle j'avais vécue mais il refusa. J'étais très déçue mais je devais l'accepter. Avant qu'ils partent je devais leur dire au revoir.  
« Natsu,Lucy,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Erza,Grey ! Au revoir et bonne chance !  
_Au revoir et merci ! » _Me dirent-ils tous_  
Ce que je ne savais pas encore c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas rentrés d'aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'ils sont partis sur l'île Tenrô, j'avais donc 13 ans. Je devais donc faire mes missions toute seule et pour y arriver j'avais décidé d'apprendre d'autres magies afin de trouver celle qui m'irait le mieux. De base ma magie était celle des illusions tout comme Mavis, bien que le mage noir nous a apprit a utiliser la magie moi je n'avais pas réussis. Au final lorsqu'il avait apprit la magie noire à Mavis il me l'avait aussi apprise. Elle est forte oui mais je ne l'aime pas...Elle détruit tous ce qu'il y a autour de moi et fait voler les objets lorsque je m'énerve. Une chose est sûre, depuis que j'ai été dans ce cristal cette magie n'a jamais refait surface et c'est mieux ainsi !  
Un jour je choisis une quête comme la plupart du temps et dans celle-ci il fallait que je trouve un voleur et que je le livre aux autorités qui n'arrivent pas à l'attraper. Je partis donc dans la ville où je devais me rendre, je me rendis donc chez l'homme qui avait rédigé l'annonce, il me parla en détail de ce voleur pour que je le reconnaisse facilement. Je partis donc à sa recherche en ville et je l'aperçue et m'empressais de le suivre. Pas de bol pour lui il était dans un cul-de-sac. Je me mis à lui parler.  
« _Arrêtes toi !  
_Et pourquoi donc petite ?  
_Parce que sinon tu termineras à l'hôpital ! C'est ce que tu veux ?  
_Hahaha essaies donc pour voir !  
_A ta place je ne chercherai pas à combattre tu n'as aucune chance !  
A cet instant le sol se fissura et tous ce qui se trouvaient autour de moi commença à voler, j'avançais donc vers lui.  
_Bordel mais c'est quoi ça ?!  
_Maintenant tu vas me suivre.  
_Dans tes rêves sale morveuse !  
A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il reçu un banc en pleine figure.  
_Aïe!Mais c'est quoi que cette magie putain !  
_Suis moi tout de suite !  
J'étais maintenant devant lui, il devînt tout pâle tellement il avait la trouille. Je le pris par le col.  
_Tu me suis ou tu veux toujours me résister ?!  
_D..D'a...D'accord mais ne me tue pas par pitier !  
_Tu sauras que je ne connais pas la pitié avec les personnes de ton espèce. Bien suis moi ! »  
Je lui mis des menottes à ses poignets et l'emmena avec moi chez la personne qui m'a chargé de cette affaire. Je lui laissa, pris ma récompense et partis. Sur le chemin je traînais des talons, je venais d'avoir de nouveau affaire avec cette magie que je détestais. J'allais donc m'asseoir dans de l'herbe près d'une rivière.  
Soudainement quelqu'un vînt me parler, c'était un garçon dans les mêmes âges que moi.  
« _Pourquoi t'es toute seule ici alors qu'il fait nuit ?  
_Je fais ce que je veux non ?  
_Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.  
_Je m'en fiches. Et de toute façon je n'en ai pas...  
_Je suis désolé je ne voulais...(je lui coupa la parole)  
_Nan mais c'est rien t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
_Tu sais moi non plus je n'en ai pas.  
_Tu vis tout seul ?  
_Non je vis avec un ami. Et toi tu vis aussi avec un ami ?  
_Non, moi je vis toute seule.  
_Décidément tu n'as pas de chance... Tu t'appelles comment ?  
_Tu peux m'appeler Mari, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?  
_Moi c'est Sting ! Tiens je te l'offre en signe de notre amitié!  
_Une boucle d'oreille? Merci beaucoup elle est magnifique!  
_Hahaha de rien!  
_Tu es gentil mais je dois partir désolé j'ai une longue route à faire, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée.  
_D'accord moi aussi je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré! A bientôt ! »  
Je marchais en direction d'une gare et rentrais donc dans un train. Le trajet ne fut pas tranquille car j'ai le mal des transports. Je devais vivre le calvaire du train pendant un certain temps mais lorsque je fus arrivée à la gare je me sentis heureuse de retourner dans ma chambre pour dormir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir mentis à ce Sting, je ne m'appelle pas Mari mais il fallait bien que je lui donne un prénom. Je me demandais si j'allais le revoir. Je culpabilisais à l'idée de mentir sur mon prénom à tous mes amis mais je me rassurais en me disant que j'étais obligé.  
Voilà encore des années qui sont passées,six, et ils ne sont toujours pas de retour. Pourquoi le passage au rang S est-il aussi long ? Pendant ces six ans je me suis beaucoup entraînée j'ai appris plusieurs magies différentes les unes des autres mais je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la mienne. Lorsque j'arrivais à la guilde je me mise assise sur un des tabouret du bar et pris une boisson froide. J'avais 19 ans, j'avais bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vue Natsu et les autres. Soudainement tout le monde se retourna alors je fis de même et lorsque je vis ce qui venait d'apparaître les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.  
Je me croyais comme dans un rêve mais un rêve réel, c'était bien eux, ils étaient de retour chez nous, à Fairy Tail !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

A l'entrée de la guilde se trouvaient tous les membres partis sur l'île Tenrô, il étaient tous là sans exception mais ils étaient dans un piteux état.  
« _Rhéa, c'est qui ?  
_Les membres de la guilde partis pour l'examen de rang S. Ne t'en fais pas Alma, ils t'apprécieront.  
_Merci tu es gentille tu sais.  
_Hihi, oui on me le dit souvent.  
_Ils sont quand même nombreux.  
_Oui...Sans eux notre guilde est perdue et c'est prouvé on est la guilde la plus faible de tout Fiore.  
_Ne dis pas ça toi aussi tu es très forte.  
_A côté d'eux je ne suis rien. Mais tu sais que toi tu es encore plus forte que moi ?  
_Je ne pense pas haha...  
_Je vais te les présenter attends.(je partis chercher Natsu et les autres) Donc Alma je te présente Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Grey, Erza,Wendy, Carla et Juvia !  
_Enchantée de vous connaître enfin.  
_Euh...Mais t'es qui toi ? Demanda Natsu en me montrant du doigt  
_Mais c'est Rhéa espèce d'abruti ! Râla Lucy  
_Ça fait longtemps les amis. Leur dis-je  
_Mais c'est que tu es devenue une femme dis moi ! Me dit Grey  
_Monsieur Grey ! Vous ne devez contempler que Juvia !  
_Vous avez fait quoi pendant toutes ces années ? Ça faisait quand même sept ans que vous aviez disparus ! On vous a tous cru morts ! On doit supporter Macao comme maître et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant on est critiqué par tout le monde car nous sommes devenus la guilde la plus faible de tout Fiore ! Regardez à quoi ressemble la guilde maintenant, on dirait une ferme !  
_Rhéa s'est entraînée très dur pendants ces années en espérant devenir quelqu'un aussi forte que vous pour refaire monter le niveau de notre guilde. Essayez de la comprendre ça a dû être dur d'être seule pendant des années et de voir sa guilde chuter comme ça.  
_Alma...Je n'étais pas totalement seule tu étais là.  
_Oui peut-être mais je t'ai rencontré qu'à 16 ans, tu avais déjà passé quatre ans toute seule.  
_Ce n'est rien. Néanmoins ça ne change pas le résultat ! Nous sommes amies et c'est le principal !  
_Oui !  
_On va redevenir la guilde numéro 1 je te le promets ! Dit Natsu  
_Tu comptes participer aux grands jeux magiques ?  
_Si on peut devenir la guilde numéro 1 oui !  
_Faut s'entraîner alors !  
_Hahaha tu as bien changé !  
_Pas le temps de rigoler faut se mettre au boulot ! »  
Ils allèrent tous se reposer après tout ils ont fait du chemin depuis Hargeon. Lucy était retournée dans son appartement et lorsque je l'a revue son expression était différente...Elle était triste.  
« _Qu'y a t-il Lucy ?  
_C'est mon père...  
_Il a eu quelque chose ?  
_Il est mort...Pendant sept ans il m'a envoyé un cadeau pour mon anniversaire et je n'ai jamais pu le revoir avant ça.  
_Je suis désolée, ça doit être dur.  
_Il m'a laissé un morceau d'horloge comme héritage, je dois donc partir à la recherche des autres bouts !  
_Mais vous venez à peine de rentré.  
_Je sais mais c'est important pour moi, désolé Rhéa. »  
Suite à ça elle partie en me laissant plantée là. J'étais anéantie, on me laissait encore seule. Je me sentais comme rejetée par Lucy et les autres, si sa se trouve je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux mais contrairement à la dernière fois où ils m'ont laissés seule je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Alma avec moi. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la guilde je les revis partir...sans me dire un mot...Intérieurement j'étais furieuse mais extérieurement j'étais détendue mais seul une personne me comprenait.  
« _Ça ne va pas ?  
_Alma c'est toi ? Désolé tu m'as surprise haha !  
_Tu es triste n'est-ce pas ?  
_Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste.  
_Tu voulais aller avec eux non ? Après tout c'est normal sa fait sept ans que tu ne les avais pas vus.  
_Oui tu as raison mais au fond je ne voulais pas partir, je dois rester ici pour m'entraîner et surtout trouver ma propre magie. Et de toute façon je ne voulais pas te laisser ici toute seule.  
_Je ne veux surtout pas être un fardeau pour toi.  
_Tu n'es pas un fardeau ! Tu es ma force, c'est toi qui me donnes le courage de me battre !  
_Merci sa fait plaisir à entendre. Viens on va boire un verre.  
_D'accord ! »  
On alla s'asseoir à une table et on prit toute les deux un jus de fruits. Cela me fit beaucoup de bien, rien de mieux qu'une bonne boisson pour nous remonter le morale ! Plusieurs jours plus tard la team Natsu rentra et Lucy avait toujours l'air anéantie, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait encore. Cette fois-ci elle avait perdue sa ''cousine'' qui était en fait une poupée ? Dit comme ça c'est très bizarre oui. Natsu s'approcha de moi.  
« _C'est quand les jeux magiques ?  
_Dans trois mois.  
_Déjà ?!  
_Oui c'est pour ça que vous devez vous entraîner !  
_Bon bah je te laisse je vais m'entraîner ! »  
Sérieusement il doit être atteint mais bon il reste un chouette type. A peine étaient-ils tous partis s'entraîner que quelques heures après Jett et Droy revinrent à la guilde. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit ils sont tous partis dans le monde des esprits ! Apparemment ils avaient besoin de Lucy et des autres mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Même sans eux je devais m'entraîner et j'avais devant moi que trois mois !

3 mois plus tard ~

Le jour J allait bientôt arriver ! J'avais enfin trouvé ma magie et j'en étais très fière ! Ah mais qui viens d'arriver ? C'est les fameux mages qui ont été envoyés dans le monde des esprits quelle coïncidence ! J'espère qu'au moins ils se sont entraînés pendant trois mois...Ah bah voilà ils sont déprimés parce qu'ils ont fait la fête là-bas pendant une journée et que dans notre monde sa fait trois mois ! Ils se croient vraiment si forts que ça ? Mais sérieusement même fort il faut s'entraîner ! Alma m'a dit que j'étais indispensable dans l'équipe de Fairy tail dans le tournoi car d'après elle je suis devenue très forte.  
Le moment de partir pour Crocus était arrivé, j'avais hâte de partir !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Nous voilà enfin partis ! J'étais excitée comme une puce comme on dit, je m'étais super bien entraînée alors j'avais hâte de me battre contre de puissants mages mais déjà fallait que je fasse partie de l'équipe qui allait représenter la guilde. Bien évidement Makarov avait refusé que j'en fasse partie donc après m'avoir fait de la peine il avait formé le groupe : c'était Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et Wendy. Lorsqu'on arriva on s'installa dans une auberge qui était réservée pour toute la guilde et ensuite on pouvait visiter la ville. Wendy y alla avec Carla et les autres partirent aussi en petit groupe donc moi je partis avec Alma. Une fois celle-ci faite on rentra dans notre chambre pour se reposer et lorsque le lendemain vînt Wendy et Carla avaient disparues et du coup il manquait un membre de l'équipe alors la personne qui allait remplacer Wendy était...Elfman mais bien sûr pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé ! Sérieusement j'aurais été mieux dans cette équipe que lui ! Le 1er jour allait commencer génial ! Au final il y eu une équipe B qui était composée de Gajeel, Juvia, Kana, Mystogan, Luxus et Mirajane. Et j'avais réussis à faire en sorte qu'il y en est une C mais c'était la plus nulle des trois il y avait Lisanna, Fried, Bisca, Alma et moi. Mais on ne participerait qui si un membre d'une des deux autres équipes devait être remplacé. Lorsque je vis ce qu'il y avait en face de moi je me sentie heureuse, il y avait Mavis !  
« _Mavis c'est bien toi ?!  
_Rhéa ! Ça fait longtemps comment vas-tu ? Ah mais tu as drôlement grandis tu es plus grande que moi maintenant !  
_Hahaha je vais bien et toi aussi à ce que je vois !  
_Oui ! J'ai hâte que le tournoi commence !  
_Oui moi aussi ! »  
Ils présentèrent ensuite chaque équipe et lorsqu'ils présentèrent Saber Tooth je cru revoir le garçon qui m'avait offert la boucle d'oreille.  
« _Mais ? Ce n'est quand même pas ?  
_Quand même pas qui ?  
_Non rien j'ai juste confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
_Très bien, si tu as un quelconque souci je suis là pour toi !  
_Okay merci Alma ! »  
J'espérais que ce n'étais pas lui car c'est l'une des équipes ennemies de Fairy Tail et aussi la guilde numéro 1 de tout Fiore et en tant que membre de Fairy Tail je ne devais pas parler à un ennemi. Si c'était vraiment lui je n'avais pas le choix que de me trouver une idée. Soudainement il regarda du côté de notre guilde, faite que ce ne soit pas lui par pitié !

1er jour~

Pour commencer le tournoi il devait y avoir des sélections c'est pour cela qu'il y avait un labyrinthe magique à passer. Il y avait 113 guilde à y participer et à la fin il y en avait plus que 8 dont l'équipe A de Fairy Tail en dernière place alors que l'équipe B se trouvait en deuxième place. La première épreuve est celle de cache-cache dans celle-ci notre guilde se retrouva en septième et huitième position. Ensuite c'était les combats dont Lucy de la team A de Fairy Tail contre Flare de Raven Tail. Lucy a été vaincue et il y eu d'autres gagnants et perdants d'équipes différentes. Le premier jour était donc terminé et les deux équipes de Fairy Tail se retrouvaient en dernière et avant-dernière position.

2ème jour~

Le 2ème jour commença avec l'épreuve des chars d'assaut dans laquelle on termina sixième et septième laissant la huitième place à Saber Tooth. Moi aussi je n'aurai pas réussis cette épreuve après tout lorsqu'on a le mal des transports c'est difficile les choses comme ça. Après ça c'était encore des combats et cette fois-ci Fairy Tail remporta le combat, Elfman a gagné contre Bacchus ! Ensuite c'était Mirajane contre Jenny. Au début c'était du n'importe quoi car c'était un concours de poses et tout le monde allait sur le terrain ! Bon d'accord j'y ai été aussi car Mavis voulait qu'on y aille et en plus elle nous avait même ramené des maillots de bain ! Au final Mirajane a attaqué Jenny et a gagné.  
Une fois que c'était fini je partis prendre l'air avec Alma après tout c'est normal car regardé des gens se battre sa devient lassant. Et on rencontra en route, comme par hasard, ce fameux garçon de Saber Tooth ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il fallait qu'il vienne me parler bien sûr !  
« _Arrêtez vous s'il vous plaît !  
_Qui ça ? Ah ! Nous ?  
_Il n'y a que vous deux ici donc oui c'est à vous que je parle.  
_Très bien et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux dans ce cas ?  
_Tu ne serais pas Mari par hasard ?  
_Qui ça ? Moi ? Non tu te trompes moi c'est pas Mari mais c'est Rhéa.  
_Pourtant tu lui ressembles et...Et cette boucle d'oreille tu l'as eu où ?!  
_On me l'a offert et pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ?!  
_Qui te l'as donné ?  
_Rahhh mais de quoi je me mêle ! Laisse nous tranquille à la fin ! »  
Je partis en traînant Alma derrière moi. Il s'avérait que c'était bien le garçon de mon enfance mais je devais continuer à faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas.  
Voilà donc comment s'acheva le deuxième jour des jeux magiques.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

3ème jour~

Toute la guilde était réunie au Doms Frau pour assister à la suite du tournoi bien que nous fûmes séparés en deux pour représenter les équipes A et B. J'étais du côté A avec Alma comme les deux premiers jours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Sting la soirée précédente. D'ailleurs Alma ne m'en avait pas parlé, ça n'allait pas tarder c'était sûr. La première épreuve de ce jour était le Pandemonium et la personne qui représentait la team A était Erza et Kana pour la team B. Pour cette épreuve ils avaient procédés au hasard, ils devaient piocher des bâtonnets avec des chiffres dessus. Erza tira le numéro 1 donc c'est elle qui allait passer la première, elle avait donc demandé à se battre contre les 100 monstres. Erza est tellement forte qu'elle les a tous tué ! Grâce à ça l'épreuve était donc terminée même si les autres n'avaient fait aucun combat. A cet instant Alma débuta une conversation.  
« _Rhéa je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
_Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_C'est à propos d'hier...  
_Oh nan tu vas quand même pas ?  
_Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu allais dire mais voilà j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ce membre de Saber Tooth voulait nous parler du moins plus à toi qu'à moi.  
_Je ne sais pas tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est vraiment trompé de personne.  
_Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà vu ta boucle d'oreille tu sais ?  
_Si sa se trouve il y a déjà des centaines de personnes à en avoir une identique à la mienne.  
_Oui possible...Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de lui parler comme ça tu sais ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.  
_Il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre, insiste sur le fait que je sois cette fille et me demande qui m'a offert ce bijou ! T'aurais réagis comment toi ? Sûrement comme moi !  
_Oui sûrement mais calme toi s'il te plaît.  
_Désolée...  
_Ce n'est rien. »  
Suite à cette conversation je détournais mon regard vers ce fameux membre de Saber Tooth mais manque de bol il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda, je changeais donc la direction de mon regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas croire que j'étais en train de le regarder. Néanmoins comme pour cette épreuve les sept autres participants n'avaient aucun score ils devaient refaire une épreuve pour se départager. Cette épreuve avait pour nom : Système de mesure de pouvoir magique. Ils allaient devoir frapper un dispositif qui allait calculer la mesure de leur attaque la plus forte. Kana termina première avec 9999 de score donc elle termina deuxième au total. Notre guilde était donc en première et deuxième place ce qui prouva que nous sommes la guilde la plus forte de Fiore. Ensuite c'était des combats. Le premier c'était Miliana de Mermaid Heel contre Semus de Quattro Toutous : Miliana gagna le combat. Le deuxième c'était Eve de Blue Pegasus contre Rufus de Saber Tooth : Rufus gagna le combat. Pour le troisième combat c'était enfin notre guilde ! Luxus contre Alexei mais durant ce combat tous les autres membres de Raven Tail y compris le maître allèrent se battre contre lui. Luxus les battu tous et la guilde de Raven Tail fut disqualifiée.  
Après ce magnifique combat c'était le tour de Wendy contre Chelia de Lamia Scale et au final elles étaient égalitées. Chelia est une chasseuse de dieu du ciel intéressant ! Ce troisième jour s'acheva et la team B de Fairy Tail était en première position avec 18 points, la team A en deuxième place avec 15 points suivit de près par Saber Tooth avec 14 points. Ce soir encore j'avais décidé d'aller me promener mais cette fois-ci seule. Habituellement le calme me stresse mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin ! J'allais donc m'asseoir sur de l'herbe dans un endroit où il y avait de l'eau.  
« _Ce ne serait pas * je lui coupais la parole *  
_Attends ! Ah oui c'est bien ça ! C'est Sting !  
_Hahaha ! T'as bien retenue mon prénom à ce que je vois. Toi c'est Rhéa c'est ça ?  
_Oui et alors ? Si t'es venue juste pour me dire comment je m'appelle tu peux partir.  
_Oui je suis venu pour te dire ça. Hahaha ! Non en vérité je me baladais dehors et j'ai aperçu quelqu'un et c'était toi.  
_Hahaha...Mais quelle chance j'ai...  
_N'est-ce pas ?  
_Au passage...Je m'excuse pour hier soir je me suis laissée emporter...  
_Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je n'ai pas été très cool hier soir.  
_En même temps je n'ai pas envie d'être aperçue avec un de nos adversaires sachant que je fais partie de Fairy Tail depuis longtemps.  
_Pas si longtemps que ça quand même. T'es jeune pour dire longtemps.  
_Hmm...Oui t'as raison mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses non ? Hahaha !  
_Oui c'est vrai mais je pense que tu fais bien ton âge hahaha !  
_Puisque je ne veux pas mourir bête je vais devoir te le dire.  
_Tu parles déjà de mourir à ton âge ?  
_On peut mourir n'importe quand tu sais. Surtout lorsqu'on est en mission.  
_Effectivement...T'as raison alors !  
_Je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer donc c'est pas évident.  
_T'as toute la nuit devant toi c'est pas grave !  
_Hahaha... Donc voilà...En fait...Mari c'est bien moi...  
_Vraiment ?  
_Oui.  
_Pour de vrai ?  
_Oui pour de vrai.  
_C'est pas des conneries ?  
_Mais non c'est pas des conneries tu fais exprès ou quoi ?!  
_Alors pourquoi hier tu l'a nié ?  
_Je ne pouvais pas, surtout devant Alma.  
_Pourquoi tu m'as mentis sur ton prénom ?  
_Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça je suis obligée.  
_Donc Rhéa n'est pas ton vrai prénom ?  
_Effectivement.  
_A quoi sa sert de mentir à tes amis ?  
_Je suis obligée c'est tout !  
_A part le problème de prénom je suis content de te revoir après toutes ses années.  
_Moi aussi mais...Tant que c'est les jeux magiques personne ne doit savoir qu'on se parle sinon on pourrait avoir des ennuis. En tout cas moi j'en aurai c'est sûr.  
_Dans ce cas on se retrouve le soir pour prendre l'air ?  
_Ici ? Très bien ça me va !  
_Tu m'encourageras pendant les jeux ?  
_Ranges ton sourire parce que je ne le ferai pas sinon je me ferai cramer direct mais je peux toujours essayer lorsque tu te battras contre une autre guilde.  
_Merci ma petite Rhéa !  
_Qui traites-tu de petite ?  
_Personne hahaha !  
_Mouais je préfères ça.  
_Si tu viens à faire un combat je t'encouragerai aussi !  
_Hahaha merci mais tu sais que je ne participe pas.  
_Il suffit que le roi veuille que tu fasses un combat et tu n'auras pas le choix que d'accepter.  
_Oui je sais mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il veuille me voir combattre. Mais ? Oh la vache il est tard je dois y aller donc demain soir on se retrouve ici à la même heure !  
_Compte sur moi je serai là ! »  
J'avais passé un bon moment avec Sting et j'avais réussis à lui dire que c'était moi Mari et qu'en réalité ce n'était pas mon vrai prénom. Maintenant tous les soirs on se retrouvera à cet endroit. Je rentrais donc à l'auberge sans dire un mot de ma soirée et me couchais donc car le lendemain on devait se lever tôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

J'étais couchée dans mon lit mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je décidais donc de me lever. Je pris donc les premiers vêtements que j'avais devant moi et allais me changer. Ensuite je quittais l'auberge sans faire un bruit pour ne réveiller personne. J'étais maintenant dehors et j'espérais que prendre l'air m'aiderait à dormir. Je partis en direction du parc et me mis assise sur un banc, c'était calme, il n'y avait personne, j'étais seule. Tellement que je ne voulais pas faire de bruit j'avais oublié de prendre un gilet. Eh oui le soir il ne fait pas bien chaud. Quelqu'un arriva derrière moi et me mis un gilet sur mes épaules.  
« _Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes en débardeur sans rien par dessus.  
_Oh Alma c'est toi ? Merci pour le gilet mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_La même chose que toi je parie.  
_Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
_Non et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu aller dehors et lorsque je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais plus là j'ai pris ton gilet au cas où.  
_Tu as bien fais dans ce cas. Mets toi assise à côté de moi ça sera plus facile pour parler.  
_D'accord. Tout à l'heure il y Yukino de Saber Tooth qui est revenue nous voir et  
_Revenue ?  
_Oui depuis qu'elle a été exclue de sa guilde elle n'a nul part où aller.  
_Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle ne fait plus partie de Saber Tooth ?  
_Depuis la fin du deuxième jour.  
_Quelle bande d'ordures ! Ils n'ont pas honte d'exclure un membre de leur guilde juste parce qu'elle a perdue un combat ?!  
_Ce n'est pas forcément pour ça qu'ils l'ont viré.  
_Oh si j'en suis sûre.  
_D'ailleurs tu étais où quand elle est venue ?  
_Je me baladais.  
_Et c'est tout ?  
_Oui et c'est déjà suffisant pour moi hahaha !  
_T'as l'air d'être en forme c'est le principal.  
_Natsu et les autres...Ils t'apprécient au moins ? Parce que tu ne leur avais pas beaucoup parlé comme ils ne sont revenus il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
_Je ne sais pas...Mais je l'espère !  
_Moi aussi ! On ferait mieux de retourner à l'auberge sinon demain on va dormir au lieu d'assister au tournoi ha ha ha ha !  
_Oui tu as raison, d'ailleurs tu devrais venir habillé comme ça !  
_Tu penses ?  
_Oui ça te va très bien !  
_Hmmm...D'accord j'y réfléchirai ! Bon pour l'instant dépêchons nous ! »  
On retourna à l'auberge à grande vitesse et on se recoucha.

4ème jour~

C'était déjà le matin et j'étais en retard du coup je mis donc les vêtements que m'avais demandé de mettre Alma. Comme j'étais vraiment en retard je décidais donc de ne pas faire ma coiffure habituelle et partis comme ça. On était arrivé à temps heureusement pour nous. La première épreuve avait pour nom : La bataille navale. Pour l'équipe A c'était Lucy et pour la B c'était Juvia, j'espérais au moins que l'une des deux est un bon score. Juvia élimina tout le monde mais sortit toute seule de la sphère en voyant Grey et quant à Lucy elle se prit des tonnes de coups par Minerva. Au final la guilde de Saber Tooth était au centre du Doms Frau et la plupart de notre guilde aussi. Je m'y trouvais moi aussi car Lucy est l'une de mes première amie de Fairy Tail et en face de nous se trouvaient Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Rogue et Sting. On était tous en position d'attaque mais on ne se battu pas. On retourna donc à nos places quant à Lucy elle fut transportée à l'infirmerie où Polyussica la soignerait. A mes côté se trouvait Mavis.  
« _Mavis ? Tu crois qu'on va le gagner ce tournoi ?  
_Mais bien sûr après tout on parle de Fairy Tail là !  
_Oui mais regardes dans quel état elle a mit Lucy.  
_Tu voudrais la remplacer c'est ça ?  
_Oui mais je ne peux pas tu le sais non ?  
_A mes yeux tu es la mage la plus forte de la guilde !  
_Merci Mavis. Comment ça fait d'être juste qu'un simple esprit ?  
_Au début c'est bizarre mais on fini par s'y habituer !  
_Promets moi qu'on sera toujours amie d'accord ?  
_Évidemment ! Amie pour toujours !  
_Oui pour toujours !  
_Ah regarde ce combat il a l'air d'être marrant !  
_Effectivement rien qu'en voyant Ichiya on en est sûr ! »  
C'était Blue Pegasus contre Quattro toutous. Il y avait Ichiya et un lapin bleu contre Bacchus et Rocker. Le lapin enleva son costume et quand je vis ce qui en sortit j'étais en état de choque, c'était Nichiya ! A ma plus grande surprise c'était Blue Pegasus qui remporta la victoire. Ensuite c'était Kagura et Miliana de Mermaid Heel contre Leon et Yuka de Lamia Scale. Ils terminèrent à égalité.  
Le troisième combat c'était Fairy Tail contre Saber Tooth : Natsu et Gajeel contre Sting et Rogue. Ce combat était vraiment le plus intéressant de la journée et je fus surprise en voyant que c'était notre guilde qui avait remporté la victoire.  
« _Tu vois je te l'avais dis !  
_C'est vrai on a gagné !  
_Il ne faut pas énerver Fairy Tail !  
_C'est clair ! Elle a bien grandit notre guilde.  
_Oui ! Au fait il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'assez important.  
_D'accord je t'écoute. »  
Elle me chuchota à l'oreille que le roi avait organisé un combat dans lequel c'était moi qui allais me battre.  
_QUOI ?! Mais comment tu le sais ?!  
_Hi hi hi c'est un secret ! »  
J'avais donc décidé de faire une illusion assez particulière. La personne qui allait se battre contre moi allait voir une personne qu'elle déteste et si on venait à crier mon prénom elle entendrait celui de la personne qu'elle voit à la place du mien.  
« _Le roi a demandé à ce qu'un combat est lieu ! Les deux personnes concernées sont Rhéa de Fairy Tail et Sting de Saber Tooth !  
_Mavis ils sont fous ! Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui !  
_Tu es l'une des fairy d'origine tu n'as rien à craindre.  
_J'ai lancé un sort d'illusion sur lui tu sais.  
_Mais tu vas consommer de la magie inutilement !  
_Ce n'est rien du moment que je ressors vivante.  
_Bonne chance Rhéa.  
_Merci Mavis ! »  
Je descendis donc au centre de l'arène et me retrouvais donc en face de Sting, évidemment il me regarda avec un regard noir. A peine le combat commencé qu'il me lança une attaque de chasseur de dragon. Je réussis à l'esquiver de justesse et pour ne pas utiliser la dernière magie que j'avais apprise je décidais donc d'utiliser une magie d'eau ressemblant à celle de Juvia.  
(du côté des tribunes de Fairy Tail)  
« _Elle a la même magie que Juvia ? Elle veut ressembler à Juvia pour avoir monsieur Grey !  
_Juvia calme toi ce n'est qu'une magie parmi tant d'autres et rassures toi elle ne veut pas forcément attirer Grey.  
_Kana t'es méchante, la magie de Juvia n'est pas une magie parmi tant d'autres. »  
De mon côté j'étais dans un sale état, il n'y allait pas de main morte et s'il pouvait me tuer il le ferait. Ensuite je fis apparaître une massue pour essayer de ne pas trop le blesser et je lui en donnais un cou.  
« _Tu crois que tu vas me battre avec ça ? Pitoyable.  
_C'est mieux que rien non ? »  
J'avais des blessures de partout comme je n'étais pas très résistante. Je devais peut être utiliser ma magie que j'avais acquise récemment.  
« _Rugissement du Dieu blanc !  
_C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?  
_Mais t'en as pas marre de critiquer ?!  
_Quand je vois quelqu'un qui fait pitié je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le critiquer ! »  
Il me sauta dessus et commença à m'étrangler, j'essayais à peine de lever ma main gauche qu'il l'a prit et la cassa. Je criais donc de douleurs et avec mon autre main j'essayais de dégager ses mains de mon cou. Je n'y arrivais pas et je perdis conscience, de ce fait mon illusion s'annula mais à ce moment là il regardait du côté de sa guilde. Minerva lui fit une expression qui laissait croire un :'' bien joué tu l'as tué tu es digne de notre guilde''. Lorsqu'il regarda vers moi il pensait revoir cette personne qu'il devait vraiment détester mais à la place c'était moi.  
« _Rhéa ? Mais comment t'es arrivée là ? Hey réponds moi ! Réveilles toi s'il te plaît !  
Natsu, Alma et Mavis descendirent des tribunes et arrivèrent près de nous.  
_Rhéa sa va ?  
_Réveilles toi Rhéa c'est pas l'heure de dormir !  
_Alma, Natsu vous devez l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Moi je le ferais bien mais je ne peux pas la toucher je n'ai pas de corps comme vous.  
_Compris ! (dirent Natsu et Alma en cœur)  
_Elle va s'en sortir ?  
_Ça ne te regardes pas après tout c'est toi qui l'a mit dans cet état !  
_Natsu calmes toi et aides moi à la porter ou alors portes la tout seul ça sera plus simple.  
_D'acc » dit Natsu en lançant un regard noir à Sting  
Ils m'emmenèrent de ce pas à l'infirmerie pour que polyussica me soigne. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçue elle fut surprise quant à Lucy et Wendy elles firent la même tête. Lucy entama la conversation.  
« _Que lui est-il arrivé ?!  
_C'est Sting il l'a massacré !  
_Je vais essayer de la soigner avec Polyussica !  
_Bonne initiative Wendy !  
_Oui! Merci Alma !  
_Je vais le tuer ! Lui et toute sa guilde ! Ils ont osés s'en prendre à notre guilde ! A toi Lucy ainsi qu'à Rhéa c'est impardonnable !  
_Natsu calme toi je vais beaucoup mieux regardes. Tu devrais sortir parce que les ondes négatives ne vont pas arranger les choses.  
_D'accord Lucy. »  
Quelques heures plus tard j'ouvris les yeux et à mes côtés se trouvait Mavis.  
« _Mais où suis-je là ?  
_Tu es à l'infirmerie de notre guilde. Alma s'excuse de ne pas être restée à tes côtés. On s'est tous inquiétés tu sais.  
_J'ai bien faillit y rester haha...  
_Je t'avais dis de ne pas faire d'illusion mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !  
_C'est trop tard maintenant...Je peux sortir ?  
_Non tu dois rester coucher.  
_Tu sais que je n'aimes pas écouter donc je vais me lever et tu ne vas rien dire à personne d'accord ?  
_Rhéa !  
_S'il te plaît Mavis ?  
_Bon très bien mais tu fais attention à toi !  
_Oui comptes sur moi ! »  
Je sortis donc de l'infirmerie et je pris le chemin de l'auberge de notre guilde. Une fois à l'intérieur Alma me sauta au cou et me demanda comment j'allais, je lui répondis donc que ça pouvais aller.  
« _Je vais sortir prendre l'air comme hier soir.  
_Tu ne devrais pas tu es blessée !  
_C'est bon il ne va rien m'arriver de pire.  
_Si je vois qu'au bout de trente minutes tu n'es pas rentrée je préviens tout le monde et on viendra te chercher !  
_Très bien très bien je serai rentrée. »  
Je sortis donc et marchais en direction de l'endroit où j'étais sensée retrouver Sting les soirs. De loin j'aperçue une silhouette et lorsque je fus plus près je pus distinguer Sting.  
« _Hey sa va ?  
_Rhéa ? T'as encore mal ? Tu vas bien ?  
_Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.  
_J'ai faillit te tuer comment est-ce que tu veux que je ne m'inquiète pas ?  
_Ce n'est pas de ta faute je le sais.  
_Si c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui t'ai attaqué !  
_Oui mais ce n'est pas moi que tu voyais non ?  
_Comment tu le sais ?  
_C'était une illusion...que j'ai créé.  
_Mais...pourquoi ?  
_Au départ je ne savais pas qui serait mon adversaire donc j'ai fais une illusion pour qu'il ne puisse pas retenir ses coups et lorsque j'ai entendu que c'était toi c'était une autre raison que je l'a fasse. Je suis désolée si j'aurai su je ne l'aurai pas fait.  
_Donc les critiques ?  
_Oui c'est à moi que tu les as dîtes. N'empêche je ne savais pas que je faisais si pitié que ça.  
_Je ne voulais pas te les dire à toi, excuses moi.  
_Excuses acceptées. Bon aller tu ne vas quand même pas faire cette tête de déprimé pendant un an! Viens dans mes bras faire un câlin à la petite Rhéa !  
_Hahaha la petite Rhéa qui n'est pas si petite que ça !  
_Exactement ! Par contre ne me serres pas fort parce que sinon je vais avoir mal.  
_C'est compris. »  
Comme je n'avais pas de montre je ne savais pas il était quelle heure et de ce fait au bout de trente minutes je n'étais pas rentré. Du coup lorsque je vis Alma accompagnée des autres je fis une drôle de tête. Ils allaient me tuer car j'étais avec Sting et qu'en ce moment il n'était pas très apprécié.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je pus apercevoir le visage menaçant de Natsu. Il ne croyait quand même pas que Sting était en train de me faire du mal ? Je lançais un regard à Alma et elle le remarqua, je lui en voulais d'avoir ramené tout le monde. L'atmosphère était tendue donc je me devais de la détendre.  
« _Salut les copains vous allez bien ?  
_Rhéa éloignes toi de lui !  
_Mais Natsu il...  
_Éloignes toi ! Je te rappel qu'il a bien faillit te tuer !  
_Mais écoutes moi à la fin ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal on était juste en train de parler.  
_Et quelques heures auparavant tu étais dans un lit inconsciente à cause de lui.  
_Bon Grey ne la ramènes pas s'il te plaît. S'il voulait me tuer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps croyez moi.  
_Tu as faillis mourir ! Si Wendy et Polyussica n'étaient pas là tu serais morte à l'heure là !  
_Lucy...s'il te plaît tais toi, c'et à Natsu que je parles et seulement à lui ok ?  
_Rhéa pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Je veux juste que tu t'éloignes de lui et que tu viennes avec nous.  
_Natsu je vais rentrer ne t'en fais pas mais c'est juste que j'avais envie d'être dehors.  
_Dehors ? Avec lui ?  
_Oui. Et comme il s'inquiétait quand il m'a vu il a été soulagé de voir que j'allais bien.  
_Soulagé ? Plutôt déçu que tu ne sois pas morte.  
_S'il m'a mit dans cet état ce n'était pas de sa faute !  
_C'était de la faute à qui alors ?  
_La mienne !  
Mavis arriva.  
_Elle a fait une illusion pour le tromper donc au lieu de voir Rhéa il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.  
_Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça et comment le savez-vous ?  
_Je le sais c'est tout. N'oublie pas que je l'a connais très bien.  
_Il parle à qui là ? (me demanda Sting)  
_Au premier maître de notre guilde. Toi tu ne l'as voit pas c'est normal car seul les membres de Fairy Tail peuvent la voir. Dommage car sinon tu aurais pus voir ma toute première amie !  
_Tes amis sont mes amis du moins normalement mais apparemment eux ne m'aiment pas.  
_Un jour ils t'apprécieront ne t'en fais pas.  
_Merci Rhéa.  
_Mais de rien !  
_Rhéa je peux te poser une question ?  
_Oui Mavis, je t'écoutes.  
_Tu le connaissais déjà avant les jeux magiques ?  
_Ah...c'est que...oui effectivement c'est le cas.  
_Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Et quand ?  
_Un soir après une mission pendant laquelle j'avais utilisé la magie noire...j'avais 13 ans.  
_Cette magie noire ?! Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?  
_C'est le cas. Mais ce jour-là elle est réapparue.  
_Du coup on ne peut pas t'empêcher de lui parler ni de lui rendre visite le soir.  
_C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?  
_Moi je veux bien après tout tu es ma meilleure amie ! Par contre je ne peux pas décider pour eux.  
_Natsu ? Lucy ? Grey ? Les autres ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?  
_Du moment qu'il ne te refait aucun mal ça me va !  
_Merci Lucy.  
_Moi ça m'est égal tu fais comme tu veux.  
_Merci Grey pour ta phrase très...touchante.  
_Je suis la première personne que tu as vue depuis que tu es réveillée, ton premier ami de cette époque donc je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites.  
_Merci Natsu !  
_Par contre s'il te fait quoi que ce soit je le tue !  
_Haha...Comme tu veux...T'as toujours été comme un grand frère pour moi même si maintenant c'est moi la plus vieille de nous deux.  
_Bon on vous laisse nous on rentre !  
_A demain ! »  
Du coup ils avaient découverts la vérité. Néanmoins ils ne savaient pas que Rhéa n'était pas mon vrai nom tout comme Sting ne savait pas que j'étais enfermée dans un cristal pendant des années. Un jour ou un autre ils allaient tous me demander plus d'infos sur moi.  
« _Rhéa ?  
_Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ton véritable prénom ?  
_Je peux pas.  
_Mais pourquoi ?  
_Parce que c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un.  
_Une personne qui le mérite ?  
_Oui aucun doute.  
_Bon comme je ne peux pas savoir ton prénom je peux au moins savoir ta ville natale ?  
_Ma...ville natale ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une ville mais l'endroit où je vivais quand j'étais petite c'était l'île Tenrô Jima.  
_T'as vécue sur une île ? Vous étiez nombreux ?  
_On était pas beaucoup mais lorsque Blue Skull nous a attaqué il ne restait plus personne. Seul Mavis et moi avions survécus à ce désastre. Mavis croyait que Zera était encore vivante mais en réalité ce n'était qu'une de ses illusions même si elle l'ignorait. Lorsqu'elle l'a apprit elle a été anéantie.  
_Ça a dû être dur pour toi. Et tes parents ?  
_Mes parents ? Ils ne sont pas morts pendant cette attaque, ils l'étaient déjà.  
_Je suis désolé...Elle a eu lieu quand cette attaque ?  
_Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien mais c'était vers l'année X679.  
_L'année X679 ?!  
_Oui je sais c'était il y a un moment.  
_On est X791 ! T'es certaine d'avoir vécue sur cette île lorsqu'il y a eu tous ces morts ?  
_Oui j'en suis sûre.  
_Mais pourquoi t'es là alors ? Tu devrais être morte ou alors t'es un fantôme ?  
_Non je ne suis aucun des deux. Un abruti m'a enfermé dans un cristal pendants très longtemps et si cet inconnu ne l'avait pas brisé je serais encore dedans.  
_Remercions cet abruti dans ce cas.  
_Hein ? Le remercier alors que j'aurai pus être libre mais au lieu de ça je ne pouvais rien faire, comme si j'étais morte ! Oui bon il y a des avantages comme ma rencontre avec Natsu et les autres. Et puis après tout je t'es rencontrée aussi donc sa va je n'ai pas été enfermé pour rien.  
_S'il ne l'avait pas fait je ne t'aurai pas connu.  
_Oui. Je dois rentrer il est tard, on se revoit demain au Doms Frau.  
_Oui à demain ! »  
Je partis de ce pas dans la direction de notre auberge et une fois arrivée je partis me coucher. Le lendemain allait arriver plus vite que prévu comme c'était déjà bientôt l'aube.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

5ème jour~

Pour ce dernier jour le tournoi allait être une Bataille royale car c'est toutes les équipes qui vont participer à un combat. Après un temps incalculable Fairy Tail remporta le tournoi parce que Sting a abandonné. Fairy Tail venait donc de redevenir la guilde numéro 1 de tout Fiore. On a donc fait une fête pour célébrer notre victoire, j'étais super contente mais d'une part j'étais triste pour Sting. Je partis donc de l'endroit où se déroulait les festivités et décidais d'aller à celui où j'étais sensée rejoindre Sting et à ma plus grande surprise il n'était pas là. Lorsque je me retournais il y avait un chat qui se trouvait devant moi et il se mit à me parler.  
« _Sting ne viendra pas.  
_Mais qui es-tu ?  
_Je suis le meilleur ami de Sting ! Il ne viendra pas te voir.  
_Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez perdus ?  
_Il n'avait pas envi de se déplacer pour toi car maintenant il a d'autres préoccupations.  
_C'est lui qui t'as dit de me dire tout ça ?  
_Oui, au revoir ! »  
Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il n'était pas venu me le dire directement au lieu d'envoyer son chat. Comme il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de me parler j'avais décidé de ne plus lui parler, après tout il l'avait mérité. J'allais donc retrouver ma guilde pour fêter notre victoire car après tout on avait réussit malgré nos difficultés. Je partis rejoindre Mavis de ce pas.  
« _Mavis !  
_Rhéa !  
_On l'a fait on a gagné !  
_Oui ! Je vous ai fait confiance jusqu'à la fin !  
_Merci d'avoir crue en nous ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là avec nous.  
_Et moi donc ! Trinquons à la gloire de Fairy Tail !  
_Oui ! »  
J'ai fais un concours de celle qui boit le plus avec Kana et évidemment c'est elle qui a gagné. J'étais complètement saoul donc je faisais un peu n'importe quoi.  
Je me suis mise à chanter et danser alors qu'en temps normal je ne l'aurai jamais fais. A cet instant on frappa à la porte, j'allais donc ouvrir.  
« _C'est pour quoi ?  
_Rhéa je peux te parler ?  
_Nan je crois pas au revoir.  
_Non attends !  
_Je n'ai pas envie de te parler tu as bien trop à faire n'est-ce pas Sting ? Moi aussi je suis occupée comme tu peux le voir et là on m'attend.  
_Attends c'est pas ce que je crois.  
_Je crois ce que je veux ok ? Il faut que j'y ailles j'ai un concert à faire.  
_Un...un concert ?  
_Haha ouais un concert tu vois de la danse, de la musique, du chant, un concert quoi.  
_Mais...tu as bu ?  
_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire bon sang je fais ce que je veux ! Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille okay ? Retournes à tes occupations !  
Je refermais la porte en la claquant.  
_Lector tu lui as dis quoi tout à l'heure ?  
_Ce que tu m'as dis de dire bien sûr !  
_T'as du tout dire de travers. Bon viens on rentre !  
J'avais donc commencé mon fameux concert.  
_Sting regardes on l'a voit danser !  
_Laisses moi voir. ( il regarda par une petite fenêtre )  
Une fois cette danse terminée je commençais à chanter une chanson plutôt joyeuse car on avait gagné donc il nous fallait une chanson joyeuse.  
_C'est elle qui chante ?  
_De ce qu'on voit oui.  
_Elle chante bien ton amie Sting !  
_C'est vrai. Bon tu viens on rentre, c'est que j'ai faim moi ! »  
En réalité je voyais très bien qu'il me regardait et m'écoutait grâce à cette fenêtre mais je ne pouvais rien dire car il était dehors donc il faisait se qu'il voulait. Après la chanson je marchais jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais dans mon lit mais j'ignorais qui m'avait porté jusque là mais je préférais me rendormir car j'étais fatiguée. Lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau il était déjà très tard et il n'y avait plus personne et lorsque je les revue ils me racontèrent ce qu'il c'était passé. Lucy devait ouvrir une certaine porte éclipse. J'écoutais donc tout ce qu'ils avaient à me dire, on devait attendre un certain moment pour l'ouvrir.

Le moment venu~

Lucy ouvra la porte avec l'aide de Yukino et tous les esprits apparurent pour que la porte puisse s'ouvrir. Je m'attendais à un truc vraiment cool mais au final quand je vis ce qui en sortit je fus sous le choque...c'était des dragons ! Donc voilà j'avais encore des blessures de mon combat et maintenant il y avait plusieurs dragons en liberté qui allaient tous nous tuer. La priorité était de sauver toute la population donc je fonçais pour aller les aider. Pour sauver certaines personnes je dus me battre contre des dragons.  
« _Souffle du dieu blanc ! Sa va tu n'as rien petit ?  
_T'es trop forte merci !  
_De rien aller suis moi ! »  
Je pus mettre de nombreuses personnes à l'abri mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi. Puis j'entendis un cri sourd qui semblait se rapprocher de moi alors pour ne pas être déconcentrée par ma tâche je décidais d'ignorer ce bruit, je me mis à courir même si j'étais blessée à la jambe puis je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule et j'eus peur et lorsque je me suis retournée j'étais soulagée.  
« _C'est toi ? Tu m'as fais peur.  
_Sa va tu n'as rien ?  
_J'irai bien quand tous les civils seront en sécurité !  
_Ils devraient bientôt tous l'être.  
_Ouf tant mieux dans ce cas.  
_Ta jambe.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jambe ? Elle est très bien tu sais.  
_T'es blessée à la jambe.  
_Mais non ce n'est rien, il y a plus grave en ce moment comme des dragons partout par exemple.  
_Attention baisses toi !  
Il me poussa par terre et me tomba dessus.  
_Tu n'as rien sa va ?  
_Non sa va je vais bien même si tu m'écrases. Et toi sa va rien de cassé ?  
_Non je vais bien.  
_Sting.  
_Ouais ?  
_T'es blessé ?  
_Non pourquoi ?  
_Je le sais c'est tout. Tournes toi que je te voies de dos.  
_Tu veux me voir de dos ? Ça ne sert à rien que je me tournes je...  
_Très bien donc c'est moi qui me bouge...Sting...tu n'es qu'un sale menteur tu le savais ? T'es blessé dans le dos ! Mais comment tu fais pour être debout avec ça d'ailleurs ? Tu sais quoi tu vas rester ici à l'abri et moi je vais te chercher des soins.  
_Non je ne te laisse pas toute seule !  
_Il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promets et puis je préfères que tu restes ici car si tu viens tu auras plus de chance de mourir.  
_Mais toi tu...  
_Moi je vais bien.  
_Et ta jambe ?  
_Ma jambe aussi va bien. Le seul problème c'est que si je viens à me faire pourchasser je ne pourrai pas fuir car je ne peux plus courir.  
_C'est trop dangereux n'y vas pas.  
_Il faut que j'y aille...pour toi  
_Reviens vivante, s'il te plaît.  
_T'inquiète il en faut beaucoup plus pour me tuer. Je reviens le plus vite possible et surtout abrites toi bien ! »  
Une fois ma phrase dite je partis aussitôt trouver des premiers secours pour soigner Sting. Il m'était normal de le soigner car après tout s'il était blessé c'était bien de ma faute. Je cherchais partout mais je ne trouvait rien et au bout de nombreuses fouilles je mis enfin la main sur des soins. Je me devais de retourner voir Sting au plus vite et une fois devant lui j'étais rassurée car il allait bien. Je me mis à crier car je me trouvait encore à quelques mètres de lui.  
« _Sting j'ai trouvé !  
_Je suis soulagé tu vas bien !  
_Regardes !  
A cet instant tout se renversa, je sentis quelque chose me transpercer c'était comme un laser, je tournais donc ma tête et je vis une espèce de robot. Je retournais ma tête et regardais Sting puis d'autres lasers me transpercèrent et je m'écoulais subitement au sol. Je pus entendre une dernière fois la voix de Sting.  
« _RHÉAAAAA !  
_Sting je...  
_RELÈVES TOI S'IL TE PLAÎT !  
Je ne lui répondis pas.  
_Non tu ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas...ça ne peu pas t'arriver...tu ne peux pas être morte !  
Aucune réponse.  
_Je vais tous les tuer en commençant par lui ! »  
Il se leva et fonça vers ce robot pour le tuer mais à cause de sa blessure il manquait de force et de ce fait il se fit transpercer tout comme moi précédemment. Il tomba au sol à côté de moi.  
« _Même morte tu me regardes...ton regard vide m'énerverait car il signifierait que tu n'es plus en vie et ça je ne le supporte pas...Au moins je t'aurai vu une dernière fois et toi aussi...tu m'auras vue une dernière fois...quel honneur... »  
On était donc tout les deux morts côte à côte : moi avec les yeux ouverts et lui...avec les yeux ouverts aussi apparemment.


End file.
